L'erreur
by Linna Kory
Summary: Théo en a marre de la discussion de Bob et Shin, et il fait l'erreur de trop parler [Theltazard]


Bonjour c'est encore moi! et voila encore un défi de Sun! Envoy ! =D

C'était une journée normale, les aventuriers marchaient dans la forêt silencieusement... Ou presque.  
Bob et Shin discutaient énergiquement, car peu avant qu'il entame leur route dans la forêt, ils avaient croisé deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient perdu, et bien sûr dans un élan de gentillesse, ils s'étaient proposé à les aider, même si Théo était contre, mais trois contre un la majorité l'emportait  
Et depuis qu'ils avaient aidé, c'est jeune filles Bob et Shin ne faisait que parler d'elle faisant bon nombre de louange sur leurs beautés, pas étonnent venant de deux dragueurs se disais Théo, mais plus ça continuait de parler de sa plus ça l'agaçait  
Au bout d'un moment, il en eux tellement marre qu'il ne réfléchit pas et dit la première chose qui lui vint a l'esprit

\- C'est bon, on a compris qu'elle était jolie, vous pouvez arrêter maintenant ? Tout de façon, elles ne sont pas aussi mignonnes que...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la tête d'ahurie que tirais, ces compagnons de route

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
\- Tu viens de sous-entendre...  
\- ... Qu'une fille...  
\- ... Te plais !

Théo ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais en y réfléchissent un peu, il se rendit compte de l'énorme connerie qu'il s'apprêtait a dire, et il en devint rouge  
Grunlek garda le silence du fait que ça ne le regardait pas, mais Shin et Bob se regardèrent avant de regarder Théo avec un immense sourire.

\- Elle est comment ?  
\- Elle est jolie  
\- Elle est grande ?  
\- Mieux vaut quelle sois grande Bob au moins comme ça elle ne pourra pas mourir sous un coup de bouclier !  
\- Pas faux !

Et pour la première fois Théo de Silverberg ne réagit pas au sous-entendu, ce qui acheva de les choquer... Et de rendre le demi-diable et un mangeur de pomme encore plus curieux, pour le plus grand malheur de Théo qui était fatigué d'avance.

Le temps passa, ils avaient monté le campement quand la nuit avait commencé a pointer le bout de son nez.  
Shin avais abandonné pour faire avouer Théo quand il avait vue qu'il n'allait pas réussir à avoir la moindre information, mais Bob lui continuait toujours étant extrêmement têtus.  
Théo était rentré dans sa tente... Et Bob avait suivi en posant des questions, encore, encore, encore et toujours des questions et Théo ne le supporta plus !

\- MAIS TU VA LA FERMER OUI ? !

Bob sursauta quand il hurla, mais réussis a rester calme, a son grand étonnement.

\- Non, je me la fermerai quand tu m'auras dit qui est cette mystérieuse fille sur laquelle tu a craqué !  
\- Mais fou, moi la paix!  
\- Nan, je veux savoir

Et il recommença a parler  
Théo le choppa par le col le soulevant et l'embrassa, faisant direct taire Baltazard, et lorsque Théo reposa Bob sur le sol, celui ci était surpis? Choquer ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner ses émotions tout était trop confus.

\- T... Tu voulais a se point que je me la ferme ?

Théo soupira désespéré et partit en disant

\- Tes tellement con, aller, je te laisse... Mademoiselle...

Bob resta figé confus et Théo lui sortit, se c'est qu'au bout de une ou deux minutes que Bob sortit en courant et alla rejoindre Théo qui c'était un peu éloigné du campement.  
Le pyromage coupa la route à l'inquisiteur et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Comment sa mademoiselle ?!  
\- Tu est l'érudit, tes censé être intelligent...  
\- Mais je t'emmerde !  
\- Mais oui ses sa...

Théo soupira et allait pour contourner le mage, mais celui ci se hissa sur la pointe des pied et l'embrassa.  
Il ne réagit pas pendant quelque seconde, puis il serra le mage contre lui, lui rendant son baiser, ils ne séparèrent que quelques minutes après

\- Je t'aime espèce de pipelette  
\- Je t'aime tueur de petite fille  
\- Elle n'est pas morte !  
\- Si  
\- Nan  
\- La ferme

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau et Théo y répondit, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent devant un Shin et un Grun avec de grand sourire

\- Et bas, ce n'est pas trop tôt  
\- Félicitation

Les deux rougirent de ce faire surprendre comme sa, mais ils sourire ensuite pour ensuite se réembrasser devant leurs deux amis qui détournèrent le regard un peux gêné.  
En tout cas, leur couple risquait d'être explosif !

Fin


End file.
